Con todo mi corazón
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Eponine vaga por las calles de París la noche de las barricadas. Con ella lleva una carta que Marius le ha encomendado que lleve a su querida Cosette, destrozando las esperanzas y la ilusión de la joven Thenardier. Entonces no puede evitar preguntarse si es acaso una venganza del destino para compensar la desdichada infancia de Cosette.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Era la madrugada del día en que se habían levantado las barricadas, signos del descontento del pueblo y de la revolución que llevaban planeando los jóvenes universitarios desde hacía tanto tiempo. Contra toda conjetura previa, las calles de la ciudad de París se encontraban en relativa, pero Eponine había vivido – más bien sobrevivido – en aquellas mismas calles como para percibir que no se trataba más que de la calma que solía preceder a la tempestad.

La noche era fría y Eponine se vio obligada a hundir más las manos en los bolsillos de su viejo abrigo, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza intentando que el frío no se cebara mucho con su garganta: lo último que deseaba era ponerse enferma cuando Marius más la necesitaba.

Sí, Marius la necesitaba, y unas semanas antes de aquella noche, aquel mismo pensamiento hubiera bastado para mantener a Eponine a salvo, aislada en una burbuja de felicidad y cariño que la mantenían lejos de la dura realidad que vivía con cada amanecer, un infierno del que esperaba poder escapar algún día, para convertirse en la dama que siempre había soñado ser. No quería engañar más a la gente para sacarles el dinero por órdenes estrictas de su padre, ni quería acompañarle en sus diversos saqueos a las casas de los más adinerados... No, sólo quería ser la persona con la que había soñado en convertirse cuando era una niña que aún ignoraba lo dura y cruel que podía ser la vida.

Hacía tan sólo unas semanas, Eponine seguía abrigando la esperanza de poder algún día alcanzar esa vida de sueño bajo el nombre de Mademoiselle Eponine Pontmercy, dejando así atrás el apellido de su padre: un apellido que, desde que tenía memoria, sólo le había traído problemas y penurias que la joven había ido encajando estoicamente debido a su naturaleza fuerte.

Pero incluso las personas más fuertes pueden quebrarse en determinado momento y caer al suelo convertidas en escombros de lo que un día fueron. Así era como se sentía Eponine mientras apretaba en el interior de su puño derecho la carta que Marius le había dado para que se la entregara a Cosette, mientras él pasaba la noche tras la barricada con sus compañeros del ABC, exponiéndose a morir por lograr un mañana mejor para las gentes de Francia.

Un escalofrío de sensaciones recorría el delgado cuerpo de Eponine cuando pensaba en la afrenta que estaban llevando a cabo su mejor amigo y sus compañeros universitarios: ni uno de ellos era soldado, ninguno de ellos provenía de una familia hubiese pasado ningún tipo de penuria económica y, pese a todo, parecían dispuestos a seguir adelante con su rebelión contra el sistema opresor hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Por una parte, la muchacha se sentía orgullosa y agradecida por la acción de los jóvenes y, por otra, su quebrado corazón se estremecía al pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle a Marius.

No, Marius, no... - suspiró Eponine mientras sentía cómo las cálidas lágrimas intentaban abrirse paso y caer rodeando sus mejillas. La joven se recostó en una pared cercana, respirando con fuerza y alzando la vista al cielo iluminado por la luz de luna, lanzando una plegaria invisible para que la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo no sufriera ningún daño aquella noche... Aunque sabía que aquella era una petición muy complicada.

Puede que igual que complicada que la que Marius había hecho a la propia Eponine apenas una hora antes.

La chica cerró los ojos y recordó con nitidez el momento en que, tras sorprenderla disfrazada de chico en las barricadas, Marius la había tomado de las manos y la había apartado de la barricada, retrocediendo varios pasos alejándose de la misma hasta que se hubieron encontrado en un lugar seguro. En un principio, aquel gesto de desesperada protección emocionó a Eponine, dándole unas falsas esperanzas que se derrumbaron en el mismo momento en que Marius sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaleco y le dijo, tendiéndoselo, que hiciera el favor de hacer llegar esa carta a Cosette.

Cosette. Ella era la que iba a poder llamarse Pontmercy el día de mañana, y no ella. Qué estúpida había sido en pensar lo contrario.

El amor había ejercido un extraño efecto en Marius. Si bien antes su buen amigo era un joven amable y algo ingenuo al que le costaba interpretar los detalles de Eponine como gestos de algo más que simple amistad, tras conocer a Cosette seguía conservando aquellas particularidades por las que Eponine le amaba tanto, pero parecía haberse vuelto muchísimo más ciego respecto a los sentimientos de su amiga. Toda mujer en el mundo parecía haberse desvanecido en la bruma para él, todas menos la joven muchacha de cabellos dorados que le había susurrado a través de la vieja verja de un jardín el nombre de Cosette.

Eponine abrió lentamente los ojos de nuevo para toparse con la misma realidad en la que vivía todos los días y de la que había intentado escapar imaginando un futuro junto a Marius que no existía: frente a ella había una calle larga, oscura y sucia. A lo lejos, se oían las pisadas sordas de los agentes de la ley y el sonido de algún que otro cubo de basura derribado sin querer por algún animal callejero. Y ella estaba allí, en medio de la oscuridad, completamente sola, sin nadie en quien poder apoyarse, sin nadie que le tendiera una mano o le dedicara una palabra amable.

Estaba sola, siempre lo había estado, únicamente había estado demasiado ciega de amor como para darse cuenta de que Marius Pontmercy nunca contraería matrimonio con una chica como ella.

Rota de dolor al ver como todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones no eran más que un engaño, Eponine se dejó caer sobre las baldosas empedradas que cubrían las calles de París y emitió un chillido de dolor y desesperación que terminó con un quebrado sollozo, rasgando el silencio de la noche parisina. Allí se quedó, tumbada en la calle de cualquier manera, sintiendo que no podía más, que su corazón estaba hecho añicos, que no había esperanza para ella de un futuro mejor y que los mejores años de su vida no estaban por llevar como ella había anhelado, sino que éstos ya habían pasado, cuando ella y sus hermanos eran niños en aquella pequeña taberna que tenía su padre en aquel pueblecito, poco antes de que Fantine llegara con la pequeña Cosette.

Gimió encogida sobre sí misma, sintiendo el frío de la roca contra su cuerpo.. Aunque no esperaba que nadie lo hiciera, y mucho menos para preocuparse por su bienestar, el hecho de que a sus gritos de desesperación les siguiera el más profundo de los silencios hizo áun más mella en el ánimo en la chica: podría haberse caído, haberse hecho daño de verdad, podrían haberla atacado, robado o incluso violado... Y no había acudido nadie, a pesar de que había el doble de guardias patrullando por las calles de París debido a las barricadas que habían levantado los estudiantes. Eso era lo que al mundo le importaba la joven Eponine Thenardier.

Ella no era nada, salvo unos llantos en medio de la oscuridad que nadie oía y un corazón roto lleno de amor no correspondido.

Pero ella era, ante todo, una superviviente: había crecido en una familia a la que apenas se podía calificar como tal, con un padre que usaba a sus hijas como medio para atraer más dinero y estafar a la gente que lo tenía y con una madre que, aunque decía quererlas, no era muy distinta a su esposo. No le extrañaba nada que Gavroche hubiera puesto tierra de por medio, por muy pequeño que aún fuera el niño se las apañaba mejor solo que en medio de esa familia. Y, aunque Eponine no hubiera huido, era una muchacha fuerte y valiente, que había aprendido a aceptar la vida de la forma que era y a lidiar con ella de la mejor manera que podía. Nunca se había rendido y no iba a rendirse ahora.

Así pues, la joven dejó escapar un par de sollozos y se incorporó del frío suelo frotándose los brazos con las manos, intentando entrar en calor: no importaba si nadie estaba allí para ayudarla a levantarse – aunque le gustaría que así fuera -, no tenía ningún problema en ser capaz de volver a ponerse en pie ella sola.

Eponine tomó aire y se pasó la manga de su ajado abrigo por las mejillas, borrando los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en el mismo. Aunque no pudiera alcanzar la felicidad para sí misma, sí podría alcanzarla por Marius... Y Marius era feliz junto a Cosette, por eso debía entregar esa carta a su legítima dueña, aunque fuera soñando que las palabras de amor que había escrito en la misiva el joven Pontmercy eran para ella y sólo para ella. A pesar de que, a medida que el romance entre Marius y Cosette iba creciendo, iba existiendo menor cabida para sus sueños: llegaría un día que tendría que dejar esas dulces ensoñaciones atrás... Aún no sabía cómo iba a seguir adelante en su día a día sin tener ninguna esperanza, ninguna luz a la que aferrarse.

Poco a poco, Eponine continuó su camino hacia Rue Plumet, donde vivía la joven Cosette en compañía de su padre. Nunca había oído que Cosette tuviera un padre, aunque no recordaba habérselo preguntado nunca cuando eran niñas: a Eponine le avergonzaba recordar que era porque había estado demasiado ocupada haciendo la vida de la pequeña aún más miserable de lo que ya era, en vez de interesarse por su familia. Pero la vida había recompensado a Cosette, dándole un padre bueno y entregado que la quería más que a nada, y a un joven enamorado para el que no existía otra mujer en el mundo que no fuera ella.

Todo el amor que la infancia le había negado a Cosette estaba volviendo de nuevo a ella.

A pesar de todo eso, Eponine creía que Cosette y ella no eran tan distintas, todo había dependido de las circunstancias que cada una había tenido en su vida. Cosette podría encontrarse en el lugar de Eponine si hubiera nacido hija del matrimonio Thenardier, al igual que ella misma podría encontrarse ahora viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida enamorada y siendo correspondida del joven Pontmercy, después de una infancia trágica y el abandono de una madre. Pero, por mucho que intentara racionalizarlo, su corazón se sentía destrozado de igual manera: le dolía tanto que casi le impedía respirar a veces, tal era el amor que movía a la muchacha de los Thenardier.

Por todo eso, seguiría ayudando a Marius y a Cosette a ponerse en contacto el uno con el otro, continuaría poniendo de su parte para que el romance entre ambos jóvenes prosperara y fueran felices juntos.

Porque ella también sabía lo que era amar con todo el corazón.


End file.
